Results may Vary
by Holy Spirits
Summary: Jack and Maddie always knew about their son's dual identity. They've done their research until they believed they could reproduce the same results on their daughter...no, they anticipate the final product.
1. Chapter 1

Results may Vary

Ch.1

"Don't try hiding it, Danny," Maddie said, quietly.

"We know it's you," Jack sighed, crossing his arms.

Writhing on the ground was a fourteen year old Danny Phantom; he'd been shot multiple times by his mother and father who cautiously approached their injured son.

"Why," Danny gasped, his blue eyes watering.

Maddie knelt next to her son. "we know you aren't our first experiment," she said, in a cheery voice. "we only want what's best for you." pulling out a syringe from her Hazmat suit she continued. "we've just been collecting results from the moment you stepped inside the portal."

"Good work," Jack said, giving his son a thumbs up. "if it wasn't for you we'd never discover what ectoplasm would do to a human body."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing and now his father was praising him for being such a good test subject.

"What about Jazz," Danny interrupted. "did she-"

"As if we were counting on her knowing," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "we drugged her not too long ago before we heard about citizens complaining about you again." he chuckled.

Danny felt icy dread pool inside his stomach. "what are you going to do to her?" he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"It's nothing compared to what's going to happen to you," Maddie answered, uncapping the syringe she stabbed the needle directly into Danny's arm. "we got another steel gurney prepared just for you and when you wake up will talk some more, okay?" she sounded too happy.

Danny groaned, shaking his head in disbelief before drifting away into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Take it all in," Jazz heard her father say.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," her mother sounded just as disturbing.

_"It's your turn to die!"_

_"So just die for me?"_

_"We have so many plans for you when you do,"_

**"DIE!?"** Jazz thought, **"they want me to surrender my life?"** her eyes were glazed and fixated on the blinding overhead fluorescent light fixtures on the ceiling above her. The world she once knew was crashing down around her when she discovered where she laid. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping this was all just a nightmare when suddenly the basement's temperature dropped.

Jazz was only stripped down to the bare essentials leaving her in her bra and underwear. She was suddenly subjected to a bone chilling cold. She never felt the basement become this chilly not even when they opened the ghost portal. The room's temperature just kept plummeting until Jazz could was able to see her own breath. She sensed someone else was in the room with her other than her parents.

Painfully craning her neck she saw her unconscious brother.

He had become almost human to say the least when she saw his white hair; but his civilian clothes bore multiple wounds.

She didn't have to ask who done this to him.

They were monsters.

"Danny," Jazz pleaded, trying to fight against the leather straps. "Danny wake up."

"Don't worry about your brother," Maddie said, placing a hand to her hip. "he's just sleeping off the sedative we gave him." she assured.

"He's a little trooper," Jack said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "now let's get started shall we?" he said, eagerly rubbing his hands together.

Maddie pinched Jazz's cheek. "now don't be afraid," she cooed. "this is just going to a simple procedure."

A shiver crawled up Jazz's spine.

"We just want to improve your way of living," Jack said, placing a cool hand upon his daughter's forehead. "we want to know if we can recreate the results under laboratory controlled conditions."

But at what cost?

What could Maddie and Jack draw from these lessons derived from such an inferior body that relates to all humankind. The world of the living that shares the same inescapable destiny we know as death was merely an inconvenience to them. Vlad and Danny were perfect examples of the gifts ectoplasm gave to a living breathing subject.

It enhanced their human experience.

The human body was frail and vulnerable, and something Maddie and Jack believed could be improved upon. Our lives finite, our stay on the mortal plane should be enjoyed; we should enjoy our bodies no matter what the afflictions come with the world. Disease, hunger, suffering, loss, trauma were just a few to name a few. Only they begged to differ; they shared different ideals and they wanted to achieve the outcome that Vlad and Danny achieved without even trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Jack lifted a syringe filled with green glowing liquid raising it above Jazz's chest. "sorry we didn't give you any painkillers beforehand," he said, apologetically. "was this **stuff** really meant for the living?" the silence made it sound as though he was asking a rhetorical question.

No one bothered to answer the question.

With a practiced smile Jazz tried to use reason against her parents only her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

It was no use trying to postpone the inevitable.

Death had made an observance watching the spectacle. Humans were curious creatures more so the ones the ones that are forced to suffer by another's hand. He could say this one was also a false alarm again much to his chagrin.

Jazz swallowed a scream as her father plunged the syringe into her heart. There was a sickening crack realizing he had just broken her sternum. Her eyes were closed, she refused to watch as he pressed the plunger injecting precious ectoplasm into her body. She didn't want to scream she didn't want to give them the satisfaction she was in severe pain.

"Jazz why aren't you screaming?" her mother asked.

Jazz gulped another deep shuddering breath of air then answered. "you're sick," she gasped. "muh-mom-I can't see-" the world around her was becoming out of focus, every fiber of her being on fire. She could feel ectoplasm burn within her veins; exhausting her, draining her of every ounce of her precious energy only because it demanded it her attention.

She watched as her father withdrew the needle. Witnessing the sight of the blood pool around the puncture wound; her head begun spinning at the sight of her own blood as it swirled and mingled with the acid green ectoplasm.

**"Take it easy, kid"** a voice, calmly suggested. **"so why don't you just shut those eyes and will have a chat."**

As disconcerting as the instructions were Jazz obeyed them.

**"Just whatever you do don't go into the light,"** he laughed. **"Goddamn am I funny or what?" **mortals and their ideas about the afterlife cracked him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Jazz woke up blearily to discover she was suspended inside the ghost zone.

"So," Death asked. "you come from a long line of fuck ups don't you?" he shrugged a shoulder. "I'd thought we might as well get to know each other you seeing as you're the next abomination on my list." he said, humorlessly. "think of this as a meet and greet."

Jazz did not answer she was stunned in silence; her mouth hung slightly open.

"Anyway," Death said, pointing a finger to Jazz's chest. "whatever you think from now on," he warned. "nothing takes me by surprise and none of you halfas ever will! Just because you border life and death doesn't mean I'm not gonna have the last laugh!"

"I-I'm-I'm sorry," Jazz choked out.

"Don't be it's not your fault," Death said, crossing his arms. "you're gonna have a lot to deal with pretty soon," he sighed. "just thought I'd let you know seeing your parents don't give a damn about their kids. So if you ever need somebody to talk to hit me up sometime."

"Can't you just let me die now?" Jazz said, tugging on his robe.

"Nah, why not have some fun instead?" Death was determined to carry out the senseless torture just for kicks.

"Just take me now," she pleaded.

"No can do that's out of my jurisdiction right now you belong in the land of the living,"

"But can't I-"

No,"

What if I-"

"Not that either-"

"How come-"

"Just wake up and stop pestering me,"

…

Jazz awoke with a start, and immediately screamed, greenish white bubbles come bursting from her mouth, but no sound followed. She was suspended in a tube of glowing green ectoplasm her lungs burned as the fluid spilled into them.

Beyond the green haze she could feel her heart flutter when she saw an empty gurney where Danny should be. She could only see her mother with a clipboard in hand looking very cold and clinical.

She could only cry out her brother's name inside her head hoping they didn't dissect him already while she blacked out.

_"Danny, please be okay,"_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

_"Teach him about what it actually means to be a half ghost," Maddie told him, making her instructions clear and concise. "Danny needs to learn how to control himself. I don't want anymore 'going ghost' outbursts anymore."_

_Jack and Maddie were standing outside of Vlad's manor one chilly August night._

_Jack held in his arms their semi-conscious son whom they offered up as a longstanding opportunity to help him regain a stable home life. They wanted Danny Phantom's name to be nothing more than a myth; he never existed he was just a boy with ghost powers that enabled him to become something he read out of his comic books._

_Thinking he was some hero was laudable._

_Thinking Vlad Masters was his enemy was even more entertaining._

_Kids these days...what will they think of next?_

It had been nearly a week since Danny was 'dropped' off at Wisconsin. It came to no surprise to Vlad when he thwarted Daniel's first suicide attempt. He wanted to prove to him that he refused to become as cold hearted and a bitter person like himself.

The boy was adamant in his endeavors when he found three empty bottles of paracetamol laying on his bedroom floor and the makeshift belt he used a noose to accomplish this feat on the fifth day he was held in 'captivity' as he called it.

Vlad wasn't amused.

He discovered Daniel hanging inside his closet when he cut him down; he found his pulse was weak and thready.

He was lucky he survived the ordeal.

…

"Come along Jazz," Maddie said, pressing a button the control panel draining the tube until their daughter fell into a heap upon the floor. "Jack help her up." she told her husband.

Jack had half carried, half dragged his daughter back to the cold stainless steel table. Jazz who was suspended in the thick vile substance known as ectoplasm for the past week had stolen many things from her.

She had lost nearly a whopping ten pounds since she was subjected to the treatment which weakened her considerably.

Maddie held in her hand another syringe filled with a sickly yellow substance. "this may sting a little," she said, before stabbing Jazz in the throat. "this shot is supposed to perk you up a bit we have lots more to do today." she finally pressed the plunger as her daughter eyes nearly rolled to the back of her skull.

Jazz wanted to cry out, but lost her voice due to disuse she could only mouth to her parents when she regained her vision was "fuck you, fuck the both of you…"

Maddie ignoring her daughter's mute protests proceeded to shine a pen light directly in Jazz's eyes.

"What a shame," she tsked.

"What is it," Jack asked.

"Her vibrant orange hair's changed but not her eyes," Maddie said, placing a hand to her mouth.

"Who would've guessed she'd become blonde?" Jack said, casually pointing out an observation. "more so she's become paler should we check if she's become anemic?"

"Might as well take some blood samples while we're at it," Maddie agreed. "looks to me like we'll be pulling an all nighter."

Too exhausted to move, her throat now throbbing, all Jazz could do was scream inside of her head.

Jack raised one of Jazz's pale arms wrapping a tourniquet around it while Maddie was preparing a fresh needle.

Jazz closed her eyes thinking. 'why me?'


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

When Danny's eyes burst open he found himself standing in a white hallway. He was forced to squint when he realized the self-described bright light everyone claimed to see before they passed on.

"Hey, Danny how's it doing?" Death asked, playfully punching the brat's arm. "it's been a while since we seen each other I just thought while you were seizing I'd thought I'd strike up a conversation."

"Am I-Am I-go-going-to-to die?" Danny stammered, his expression was horrified.

"I'm just fucking with you, but it's pretty peaceful here," Death quietly explained. "this is the only place where the rest of humanity will ever shut up before they enter the actual afterlife. Which is why I chose this place for us to hang."

"Hang," Danny said, arching an eyebrow.

"This about your sister Jasmine," Death said, pointing his scythe towards Danny's chest. "we both know your parents are some real fucked up psychotics and they nearly delivered her to me like a birthday present," he paused for a moment for breath then continued. "I would've been happy to collect her soul if her body wasn't being pumped full of ectoplasm-"

"Wait, what?" Danny screamed.

"You heard right," Death said, through clenched teeth. "I'm pretty damned pissed about it myself. So instead of throwing a bitch fit about it I at least want you to take care of her."

"You want me to kill my own sister," Danny said, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"That's not what I meant but if you want you to I'm not stopping you-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Spare me, I'd just thought I'd tell you your sister's suffering and then you Mister Drama Queen decides to commit near suicide which inconveniences me- -again! Fuck you and your goddamn family now get back in your half dead body and do something about it! So help me I will find someway to circumvent the situation so both of you will die- -oh, and by the way adios bitch!"

Death waved goodbye to Danny before sending him on his way. "will meet again." he said. "someday…"

…

"Daniel, Daniel can you hear me?"

All Danny could hear was the disembodied voice of Vlad while he drifted in and out of consciousness. The room he was inside was so quiet he could hear the whirring and beeps of the medical machinery that was supporting his life.

He realized he was inside his private Hospital room again much to his chagrin.

When did death become a luxury? The Grim Reaper actually kind of sounded like a douchebag come to think of it; maybe he shouldn't dwell on the thought for too long.

"Returned to the land of the living I see?" Vlad said, walking to Danny's bedside.

Danny's eyes fluttered open. "I guess so," he murmured. "I have something to ask you."

"What would that be," Vlad said, taking a seat he waited patiently for Danny to muster the breath to speak clear coherent sentences.

Danny licked his chapped lips then said in a hoarse tone. "I want my sister back," he wheezed. "give me my sister and I'll do whatever it is you want me to do."

"I'll see what I can do," Vlad said.

"You don't understand," Danny gasped, his blue eyes watering. "Jazz is important to me we can't just leave her with my parents…" he inhaled a shaky breath. "bring her here, let me know she's safe and I promise-"

"You promise," Vlad said, smiling.

"I promise," Danny said, sounding anxious. "I promise, I promise."

"You promise me that if I rescue Jasmine you will obey me?" Vlad replied, rising out of his chair. "that while she's under my protection, care, and guidance you will call yourself my son and she will become my daughter."

"Yes," Danny pleaded. "let her stay with me, train with me, let me be with her… anything to protect my sister..."

"Get some sleep, Daniel," Vlad said, ending their discussion. "daddy will take care of everything." he hummed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Hello, Vlad," Maddie said, absent minded when he entered the lab.

Vlad walked to the steel table where Jazz was resting.

She looked so frail and vulnerable since she was left at the mercy of her parents. He pressed a cool hand against Jazz's forehead, she felt warm, too warm for someone who's pale complexion resembled the dead.

"How is she," Vlad asked.

"She's coming along," Jack said, glancing at his clipboard. "we had to put her on an IV drip since last night dehydrated...touch of the flu..." he paused a moment. "the ectoplasm is attaching itself and replicating it's cells inside her body at a slow rate which is why she's sleeping it's consuming all of her strength just to rearrange her DNA."

"The ectoplasm demands every ounce of Jazz's attention," Maddie added, smiling. "she'll make us proud."

"I was wondering," Vlad said.

"Yes," Maddie murmured, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"I'd like to raise this one as well," Vlad said, stroking the stray bangs away in front of Jazz's face.

"You would," Maddie said, crossing her arms.

The room fell silent.

Vlad cleared his throat then said gruffly. "yes," his eyes lowered to the table. "let me raise both of them," he explained. "I have the means to continue the experiment so why not?"

"As long as you don't mind it then we can work something out," Maddie was more than pleased to accommodate her friend's wishes.

"She has a fever," Jack said, softly.

"But I can provide transportation," Vlad was determined to persuade them. "weekly reports and of course the proper medical treatments."

"I condone," Maddie said, agreeing with his bargain. "when do you plan to transport her?"

"I was thinking tonight," Vlad said, lifting up Jazz's white wrist as he tried feeling for a pulse.

"Okay," Jack said, slapping his friend on the back. "it's settled then."

"Indeed," Vlad growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Jazz could only take Death up on his offer again when it came down to lonely existence of floating inside Ghost Zone's green void.

There was no direction but purple colored doors that bore no markings.

She wondered how far the Ghost Zone would go on and how long would it take her to reach the end of it all. It was tempting to say the least that she wanted to explore; only she didn't want to stir up any trouble by peeking into someone's house by accident.

Those doors could lead her to anywhere.

Perhaps if she wasn't careful she could quite possibly fall into an Abrahamic version of Hell if she wasn't careful. So much to see, so much to do, and yet she sensed it wasn't actually her time to be here yet which was why she called out to the Grim Reaper.

The moment she called his name she blacked out.

_"So you miss your brother, huh? Why don't you join him instead I got some souls to bring to the hereafter...so please, do me a favor and wake up Jasmine."_

The next few moments was Jazz's eyes bursting open.

To which she proceeded to inhale her aching lungs with much needed oxygen and to her chagrin meeting Vlad Masters.

"How are we feeling," he asked, bending over to meet Jazz at eye level.

To which Jazz replied with a whimper.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

"So, Jasmine," Vlad said, urging her to speak.

Jazz could only open her mouth except yet again no sound came out, but hot tears trickled down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, she wanted to curse at him, she hated him just as much as her own parents.

_"Let me go, let me go!"_ she screamed in her head.

She was exhausted, the ectoplasm that was inside her veins saw to it that her recuperation would be painful. Hurts to move, hurts to breathe, but the air it tasted so sweet with every sharp inhalation helping keep her sanity intact.

To know that her body hadn't expired.

She wasn't dead.

That's all that mattered to her.

But to sob and choke was all the noises that escaped her throat.

All she could do was bawl.

Lying helplessly on the stainless steel table.

…

"So you want to know what happened to Danny and Jazz," Maddie said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Sam and Tucker said in unison.

They were seated on the couch in the living room of Fenton Works.

Both of them were determined to understand the reason why Danny and his sister failed to return home.

Two long weeks of missing them.

Enough was enough.

"I guess we could keep it our little secret," Jack insisted. "I mean it's nothing about our son you don't already know." he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"But why you kept the secret in the first place," Maddie scoffed. "why it could have been either one of you to enter that portal instead."

Sam shuddered she wasn't about to dignify that question with an answer.

Tucker shifted nervously in his seat.

"We're his parents," Jack said standing next to Tucker's side of the couch. "we care about him whether he's part ghost or not." he placed a hand upon Tucker's shoulder.

"So then be kind enough to tell us where our friend is," Sam said, through clenched teeth. "then will be on our merrily way." she feigned a smile.

"I mean all you had to do was ask," Maddie said with a smile. "we sent him to live with Vlad Masters he was more than happy to take him in."

The blood inside Sam's veins turned to ice. "so then I guess will be off." she said cutting the conversation short.

Sam grabbed Tucker by the arm then both saying their goodbyes they made a mad dash to the exit.

Sam could only wonder why obtaining the information was so easy more so why Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were acting more unusually helpful, supportive, and accommodating.

The feelings they were sending Sam didn't add up as she wanted it to be.

"So, Tucker," Sam asked. "are you ready for an impromptu trip to Wisconsin?"

"Count me in," Tucker said, walking beside his friend. "Danny's gonna need all the help he can get."

…

"So what if your hair isn't orange anymore, Jazz," Danny whispered. "so what if mom and dad doesn't care about our physical and well-beings I'm still here."

Talk about turning the tables.

Danny cared more about comforting his sister then recuperating from his own self-inflicted injuries.

Who would have guessed that Jazz was beginning to lose her calm cool composure.

He couldn't relate to having ectoplasm injected intravenously inside the bloodstream as she described. Why all he had to do was look up and down at her white arms and see the many puncture wounds that proved it.

The treatments she was subjected to blown his mind.

All to try and replicate the desired results achieved from standing inside the Ghost Portal.

For someone who was into psychology Jazz was ill-prepared. Danny only hoped that she'd cope with her own emotional damage as best as she could.

"It'll be okay, Jazz," Danny assured. "go to sleep, it's okay, I'll be here when you wake up," he promised. "nobody's going to take you away."

Most important Jazz was also counting on her younger brother's promise of protection.


End file.
